


櫻花飄揚之時（增阿，THRIVE»悠太，剛健）

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU of an AU, M/M, Slight mentions of SolidS, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: BGM: SolidS 櫻花爛漫*設定是建立在 @小言の纲 的惡魔paro上的，另一個IF的設定（AU的AU）。劇透有。私設有。OOC。當然也有亂入w結果變成THRIVE主場XD* * *





	櫻花飄揚之時（增阿，THRIVE»悠太，剛健）

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: SolidS 櫻花爛漫  
> *設定是建立在 @小言の纲 的惡魔paro上的，另一個IF的設定（AU的AU）。劇透有。私設有。OOC。當然也有亂入w
> 
> 結果變成THRIVE主場XD
> 
> * * *

心裡好像總是缺了什麼。

家裡排行最小的他，被父母跟姊姊們疼愛着。生活上也沒有什麼不如意的事情，基本上每天都是快快樂樂的渡過。在學校也是，能認識到一群可以一起愉快地四處活動的朋友。

可是，這樣的他，還是好像掉失了什麼。

應該是可以滿足於現況，好好享受當下，不過自己孤獨一個的時候，那種讓人煩躁的渴求，

究竟是什麼時候開始的?

 

算了，那就先不要想了。

今天大醬沒空，所以是自己一個到大家推介的一家新開業的可麗餅專賣店。

慢慢地吃着加上冰淇淋跟草莓的可麗餅，帶有一點涼意的甜味，消除了整天上課的疲勞。

想必大醬會喜歡吧～ 跟外表相反的喜愛甜食，身為同好的大醬經常會被他帶到四處嚐鮮。雖然也有看管着自己避免迷路的意思啦。

說起來，那就四處逛逛再打車回家吧～

* * *

轉角處是一個小公園。正中央是一棵櫻花樹。

現在是初春，也就是櫻花期快到呢。不由得的走到樹前，撫上樹幹。

今年也跟大家一起賞櫻吧。

眼角察覺到身後的活動，轉過身後映入眼簾的景象令人難以置信。

因為世上不可能存在。

"藍色的狗狗?"

真的是太過難以置信，想要上前的時候，狗狗卻瞪着自己，露出牙齒低吭着。

那是警告。

可能是狗狗比較害怕陌生人，所以少年也只是微笑了一下便離去。

 

"......難道，真的是他?"

* * *

吃過晚飯後，粉髮少年早早就寢。

那隻藍色的狗狗，毛髮很有光澤，非常漂亮呢。不知道會不會再次碰到呢？

 

男孩不知道的，有一道從窗外一直在觀察着他的視線。

"這種感覺，跟他很像。"

"但是上次增長看到的，也只是長得像而已。"

"剛士，他叫我狗狗。"

"......只是因為這樣?"

"人類只會看到自己想要看到的東西，雖然他很快便接受我們，但是在他的眼中我們也只是可愛的狗狗。他是這樣，現在的這個也是這樣。"

"......要跟那個男人說?"

狐狸看了一眼身旁的狼。"就算只是一個可能性?"

"那個時候，我們什麼都做不了。"狼的眼中滿是不甘與後悔，"如果警告再早一點，或者把他帶離開那群愚蠢的人，就不會變成那樣!"

"剛士，"九尾狐其中一條尾巴輕輕刷過狼的背部，"先不說我們都沒有預知的能力，而且那傢伙不會離開他的。"藍色的狐狸不禁輕嘆，"加上他那樣的固執，所以才不能拒絕啊…..."

但是居居一個人類少年，可以這麼容易的無條件地相信他們。

這份信任，卻在最需要的時候，完全回應不了。

擁有能力的他們，卻只能無力地看着男孩踏上不歸之路。

就算是他們三人化成修羅帶來地獄，還是完全不能消除那噬骨之痛。

那是他第一次，也是唯一一次能為了一個人類做到如此的地步。

"告訴他吧。如果這是真的話......"

如果是真的話，

是否可以期待着，

終於可以解脫了，

從這沉於心底的悔意。

"剛士，你去跟他說。"

"喂！你這隻狐狸!"

一樣不想見到那個男人啊。

那個因為心愛的人變成厲鬼的人。

* * *

"咦？這次藍色的狗狗帶了朋友?"

這幾天放學回家，總會在路上看到那隻毛色奇怪的狗狗。一開始帶着警告意味的眼神，也在不經不覺的時候緩下去。

雖然粉髮少年也沒有再嘗試想要觸摸。

今天還多了一隻，灰黑色的哈士奇。

倒是看上去比較兇的哈士奇直接上前，用頭碰了碰男生垂下的右手。

"嗯? 朋友比較不怕生呢～" 少年笑着蹲下，忍不住去摸着黑狗。"好乖好乖的狗狗~" 黑色的哈士奇鑽進男生的懷裡。藍色的見狀，也開始搶着想要關注，不斷在身邊徘徊，尾巴掃在少年的腿上，像是在標示着所有權似的。

"嗯? 我可以摸嗎？" 看到對方繼續盯着自己，少年便把手放到柔軟的毛髮上，"真的很想像中一樣柔滑呢，一定有在好好的打理着~ 看來你真的很在意~"

健健的毛髮真的很好摸，健健真的很在意，應該經常在打理着吧？

跟他曾經的話語重疊在一起了。

"對了，我是悠太，阿修 悠太。看來還會遇到你們，那麼請多多指教囉～"

......能再次相遇，真的是太好了。

阿修，這次一定、一定會好好回應你的。

* * *

期待已久的花開期終於到了。找了一個週末，他便拉上朋友，一起賞櫻。

口裡塞滿了里津花做的甜點，粉髮少年開心地看着大家鬧成一團。

可是，那種感覺又來了。

空掉的部分沒能填補。

但是，每次看到那兩隻狗狗時，都有微微的舒緩......

不知道牠們在哪呢？

就在這個時候，他好像在樹間發現了一個熟悉的身影。匆匆跟里津花說了一聲後便立刻追了上去。

眼中只有藍色的身影，他跟着對方跑了不知多久，突然就不見了。

他四處張望，只見自己被櫻樹重重圍繞着。

正在苦惱着怎樣回去跟大家會合時，便看到眼前的人。

比翼更加閃耀的金髮，還有比大的眼睛更加蔚藍。

最重要的，那個缺口在告訴自己，就是這人了。

"......你好，我是悠太。你叫什麼名字?"

-END-


End file.
